Amor y Caries
by Chocolatmint
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman detestaba a los dentistas. Pero una situación de fuerza mayor la llevó a terminar en urgencias, donde un atractivo y amable odontólogo no sólo le traerá alivio y salud a sus dientes. JeanxMikasa. Universo Alternativo.


Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

…...

 **Amor y Caries**

…

Mikasa Ackerman no podía recordar la última vez que había sentido tanto dolor en su vida. Y eso era precisamente lo que estaba viviendo ahora: Un dolor intenso, punzante y que a medida que pasaban las horas, cada vez se hacía peor y difuso.

Todo había comenzado tres días antes, cuando despertó con un molesto dolor en un diente. No le tomó mucho cuidado inicialmente; era bastante cuidadosa con su higiene bucal y aunque no era muy asidua a los dentistas, visitaba al Dr. Uri, el anciano odontólogo de la familia, una vez al año.

Así que las pequeñas punzadas de dolor no fueron un impedimento para hacer su vida normal, trabajar y comer. Sin embargo, la segunda noche el dolor se intensificó y se vio obligada a tomar medidas extremas: ¿Paracetamol? ¿Ibuprofeno? Lo que sea que le aliviara el malestar que poco a poco empezaba alterar su rutina.

Pero fue a la mañana siguiente en que ya sentía el dolor la estaba carcomiendo. Lo que empezó con una punzada en su muela, terminó siendo un dolor que abarcaba la mitad de la cara, afectando hasta el oído. La noche anterior apenas había podido cerrar un ojo y ya en la mañana se sentía cansada y muy adolorida. Algo estaba pasando con ese diente y no era bueno.

– Mikasa, llama al Doctor Uri- Le dijo su madre, esa mañana, cuando la llamó por teléfono para saber de ella, como era habitual- ¡No puede ser que no hayas ido a un dentista con ese dolor!

– Pensé que se me aliviaría con los medicamentos…- Respondió ella, bajito, pero sin esconder su malestar. Era una adulta joven, profesional y no era ni una gracia que su madre la reprendiera como una niña. Pero su progenitora tenía razón.

Desgraciadamente el dentista de la familia estaba de viaje por Europa y no volvería hasta fin de mes. Y Mikasa no iba a poder seguir aguantando hasta esa fecha.

Aun así y con molestar, Mikasa llegó al trabajo. Pero fue una total pesadilla. Era parvularia de un kínder en un colegio y veinte niños gritando y corriendo por toda la sala de clases, sumado a su malestar, la iban a terminar por enloquecer.

– Hay un Centro Dental que tiene convenio con nuestro colegio, anda y que te vean ese diente ¡No puedes seguir así, Mikasa! - Le exigió Historia, su amiga y colega, preocupada al verla tirada sobre el escritorio sin poder controlar su dolor.

Y ahí se encontraba ahora. En el Centro Dental, esperando que algún dentista la pudiera atender. Pero habían pasado casi dos horas y seguía ahí, sentada en la sala de espera repleta de gente, sin que la recepcionista la llamara. Aun haciendo calor en la sala, producto de la calefacción, se cubrió con su bufanda tratando de esconder el malestar en sus facciones. Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa por lo que podría tener y lo que le podían hacer. En más de un ocasión, sintió deseos de llorar de angustia, pero se contuvo.

Le envío un mensaje a sus padres para avisar que la atendería otro dentista, más no recibió respuesta. Luego le escribió a Sasha, su mejor amiga, quién tampoco contestó. En el entretanto, Historia preguntó por ella y cómo seguía. Finalmente, les mandó un mensaje a sus dos mejores amigos: Eren y Armin.

 _Eren: Mmm… que mal, Mika. ¡Quizás tengas caries!_

 _Armin: Lo bueno es que ya estás ahí y te atenderán pronto._

 _Mikasa: No sé, pero estoy asustada y tengo mucho dolor…_

 _Eren: ¡Nah! Ya es hora que superes ese trauma con los odontólogos._

Dejó el teléfono de lado, molesta. Si, odiaba ir al dentista. Era incómodo y más con el doctor Uri, que a veces podía ser muy desagradable en su trato. Pero ahora eso no importaba, necesitaba sacarse ese dolor de encima con quien fuese.

– Disculpe- Mikasa se acercó al mesón, su expresión era fatal - ¿Faltará mucho para que me atiendan? Llevo casi dos horas aquí por una urgencia y aun no me atienden.

La mujer, de cabello rubio corto, la miró con preocupación.

– Lo siento mucho, la doctora de urgencias no está y estamos derivando a los pacientes a los demás doctores. Déjeme ver qué puedo hacer.

Abandonó su escritorio y se dirigió a los box para buscar alguna información. Mikasa suspiró y regresó a su asiento, envolviendo su cuello con su bufanda nuevamente.

….

– Estaba pensando este verano ir a la nieve o a la playa ¿Qué opinas, Rico?

– Yo preferiría quedarme en casa viendo series y comiendo- Respondió la aludida. Él sonrió, mientras volvía a enfocar su mirada en la cavidad donde estaba trabajando.

– Suena bien también. Succión- Pidió. Rico se acercó a él, colocando la manguera al interior de la boca del paciente, retirando el exceso de saliva.

El golpeteo de la puerta, los distrajo. Luego de oír un "pase", la recepcionista ingresó a la consulta.

– Disculpe, Doctor ¿Tiene más pacientes?- Preguntó la mujer. El aludido levantó la mirada hacia ella y luego hacia Rico, la asistente dental. Esta última negó con la cabeza.

– No, no hay más pacientes.

– ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó él.

– La Dra. Pieck no vino hoy y estamos tratando de cubrir a los pacientes de urgencia ¿Podría atender a una? La pobre muchacha no puede más con el dolor.

El profesional frunció el ceño. Había tenido una jornada laboral pesada y sólo deseaba ir a su departamento a descansar. Pero no podía huir y dejar a una paciente a su suerte, aunque no fuese de él. Luego de meditarlo unos segundos, terminó por asentir.

– Dile que me espere diez minutos más. Termino acá y la hago pasar- Le indicó volviendo a lo suyo- Rico, pide que le tomen una radiografía por mientras.

Rico asintió y salió de la consulta, en compañía de la recepcionista, que volvía a la sala de espera.

– Señorita- Llamó a la muchacha, sentada en una de las sillas de la sala- Le tengo buenas noticias: El Doctor Kirstein la atenderá en unos minutos.

…..

– Gracias por todo, Doctor- El hombre le estrechó la mano antes de salir de la habitación.

– Nos vemos la próxima semana, Señor Greene- Se despidió el facultativo. Justo en ese momento, Rico, su asistente dental regresaba.

– Ya tomé la radiografía- Anunció, mientras preparaba el material para el siguiente paciente- Realmente la chica está muy mal, Jean.

– Entonces terminemos con su agonía pronto- Jean se levantó de su asiento y luego de elongar sus músculos, se dirigió a la salida- La iré a buscar ¿Cómo se llama?

– Mikasa Ackerman.

Caminó por el pasillo, cruzando en su camino con más pacientes, colegas y asistentes dentales. Miró su reloj de pulsera: Eran las 18.30 hrs y el lugar seguía repleto de gente.

– Mikasa Ackerman- La llamó en voz alta cuando llegó a la sala de espera.

No hubo respuesta inmediata. Fueron segundos después cuando una suave voz llegó a sus oídos. Sin poder encontrarla con la mirada, giró sobre sus talones, buscándola y entonces la vio.

Y el mundo se detuvo por un instante. Como si en esa sala de espera no existiera nadie más que él y esa hermosa mujer frente a él.

Había atendido a muchos pacientes a lo largo de carrera. Su profesión le permitía estar en contacto con mucha gente de forma permanente. Pero jamás, había conocido a alguien como ella: Una chica joven con un hermoso cabello negro sedoso, una piel blanca como la nieve, con una mirada- que a pesar de reflejar profundo dolor- dulce y transparente y con un cuerpo de una diosa. Ante sus ojos, era la criatura más maravillosa que hubiese conocido. Había quedado anonadado ante semejante belleza.

– Disculpa, me pareció que me había llamado - La voz angelical lo sacó de su trance- Yo soy Mikasa Ackerman.

– Ah, sí, sí- Respondió con torpeza, sintiéndose un estúpido por colocarse así. Rápidamente recuperó la compostura- Soy el Doctor Kirstein. Me dijeron que estás con mucho dolor.

Mikasa bajó la mirada, se llevó una mano a su rostro donde el dolor se centraba y asintió. Jean tuvo deseos de abrazarla, pero se contuvo. Era su paciente a partir de ese momento y la barrera ética ya los empezaba a separar.

– Si. Desde hace tres días- Explicó ella, con pesar en su voz. Jean asintió.

– Eso es demasiado tiempo- Dijo él, sin esconder su preocupación por ella- Vamos al box para que te revise.

Mikasa suspiró aliviada, al saber que su agonía pronto se acabaría. Y que a simple vista, el dentista se veía amable. No lo iba a negar, era un hombre guapo, hasta podría asegurar que tenían la misma edad, pero no podía pensar más allá de eso. Su mente estaba cegada por el dolor.

Una vez en el box, Rico tomó el bolso, la bufanda y el abrigo de Mikasa y le pidió que se sentara en el sillón dental. Jean se sentó en su silla y se acercó a la pantalla táctil para revisar los datos del paciente y la radiografía digital que le había tomado antes, previo a su ingreso.

– ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Jean, al verla sentada en el sillón con cara de compungida. Mikasa negó energéticamente- Imagino el dolor que debes sentir en estos momentos.

– No es sólo eso… - Habló bajito. Él la miró con curiosidad- En realidad, no me gusta mucho venir al dentista.

Pensó en el Doctor Uri y lo antipático que podía ser a veces. Por no decir, lo bruto cuando la revisaba.

– Te entiendo perfectamente, los dentistas de la vieja escuela suelen ser insoportables - Dijo él sonriendo- Mi abuelo y mi padre también son dentistas y no tenían la mejor fama con sus pacientes. En particular, el abuelo- Suspiró- Pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y lo más importante, aliviaremos ese dolor. Déjame revisar tu radiografía.

Mikasa asintió, esbozando una leve sonrisa, mientras la asistente le acomodaba la pechera para no ensuciar su ropa durante el procedimiento.

– Ajá, ya veo- Luego de una breve lectura, Jean se acercó a ella - Tienes una caries avanzada en tu muela.

– ¿Qué? ¿Una caries?- Exclamó Mikasa sin dar crédito a lo que decía el profesional- ¿Cómo? Falté al dentista sólo un año. Siempre me cuido…

– Bueno, estas malditas suelen ser bastante silenciosas al atacar -Explicó Jean- Ahora, lo malo, es que ya alcanzó el nervio y eso explica tanto dolor ¡Aguantaste tres días!

Rico abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar tal revelación ¡Esa chica sí que tenia huevos! pensó.

– Tengo un umbral del dolor alto, parece- Reflexionó Mikasa, tratando de digerir su diagnóstico.

– Pues sí, eres una chica muy fuerte- Jean sonrió - Lo que haré ahora es intervenir tu muela, sacar la caries, el nervio y sellar de forma temporal- Explicó, acercándose nuevamente al computador- No te asustes, lo haré todo bajo anestesia. Pero antes de eso, necesito unos datos para completar tu ficha médica… ¿Alérgica algún medicamento?

– No- Respondió ella.

– ¿Estás tomando medicamentos para algún tratamiento en particular?

– Tampoco.

– Bien- Tecleó rápidamente- ¿Alguna enfermedad crónica? Diabetes, hipotiroidismo, hipertensión...

– No, nada.

– Perfecto, completamente sana - Jean tecleó nuevamente en la computadora- A ver… ¿Estado civil?

Rico alzó una ceja al oír la última pregunta ¿Qué ficha clínica era esa?

– Soltera- Respondió Mikasa automáticamente.

– Muy bien, eso sería todo- Jean se puso de pie y se acomodó nuevamente cerca de ella, no sin antes hacer un breve intercambio de miradas con su asistente dental. Rico puso los ojos de blanco y le entregó el instrumental- Veamos esa muela ahora.

Se colocó la mascarilla, se acomodó los guantes de procedimiento y amablemente le pidió que abriera la boca. A esas alturas, Mikasa ya estaba resignada y obedeció, mientras pensaba en la mala suerte de que fuese un dentista guapo y joven el que la revisara. Pero el dolor seguía siendo superior en ella y poco a poco dejó de preocuparse por eso.

– A excepción de tu muela afectada, veo todos tus dientes en perfecto estado- Comentó Jean, alejando el foco de luz de su cara, sacándose los guantes - Lo que haré ahora es anestesiar el área y tu diente, antes de sacar esa caries - Explicó, bajo la atenta mirada de la chica- Será una anestesia local de corta duración. Si te molesta me avisas, trata de no tragar porque sabe horrible.

La asistente le entregó otro par de guantes y le preparó la jeringa con la anestesia. Mikasa había esperado mucho para ese momento y cuando Jean empezó a aplicar la sedación poco a poco el dolor iba a pasando. Por fin, luego una eternidad, estaba sintiendo alivio.

–¿Mejor?- Preguntó, una vez terminado la primera parte del procedimiento.

– Muchísimo mejor- Respondió ella, mientras poco a poco sentía su cara adormecer. Al menos el dolor ya había desaparecido y eso era una tranquilidad para ella.

A continuación, empezó el procedimiento. Mikasa estaba nerviosa, pero poco duró, ya no le importaba, ya no sentía dolor y eso era todo lo que podía pedir. Y todo se lo debía a él.

– ¿Te duele, Mikasa?- Preguntó a medida que seguía trabajando. Ella negó moviendo sus ojos, Jean pudo leer su mirada a la perfección - Bien, si tienes alguna molestia avísame. Puedo poner un poco más de anestesia, si es necesario.

El sonido del instrumental empezó a sonar con fuerza cerca de su oído. El joven dentista siguió con su labor, concentrado. De vez en cuando, Mikasa cerraba los ojos, tratando de relajarse. Otras veces, los abría y se encontraba con los ojos claros de él, enfocados en su boca, pero que aun así, lograban transmitir cierta calidez y familiaridad en ella.

–Mikasa, ya saqué tu caries y el nervio de tu muela- Le anunció Jean, luego de terminar la primera parte del procedimiento- Ahora te sellaré con un producto temporal para que puedas continuar tu tratamiento.

Ella asintió, fueron los cuarenta minutos más incómodos y tediosos de su vida. Podía haber sido peor, pero tenía que reconocer que el dentista había hecho un buen trabajo y por sobretodo, se había preocupado completamente de su bienestar, fue amable en todo momento y dispuesto a resolver todas sus dudas en lo que tratamiento se refería. Y eso era reconfortante para una persona que había sufrido de un dolor constante por días y que no simpatizaba mucho con los profesionales dentales.

Jean se demoró solo unos minutos en sellar la muela. Luego de eso, apagó el foco y levantó el respaldo de la silla dental, para que Mikasa poco a poco se fuese incorporando. Rico le dio un vaso de plástico con agua para que se enjuagara en lavamanos plegado en la silla. Aun con su boca adormecida, Mikasa trató de limpiarse como pudo. Cuando terminó, Jean se acercó a ella, ya se había sacado la mascarilla y pudo apreciar nuevamente su rostro varonil.

– ¿Todo bien? - Fue lo primero que preguntó él. Ella asintió- Qué bueno. Tu diente está bien ahora, la idea es que continúes tu tratamiento a la brevedad, ya que el sellado que te dejé durará un par de semanas - Le explicó- Cuando se te pase la anestesia sentirás dolor, pero eso es debido al procedimiento que realicé, así que te dejaré con unos medicamentos para que te sientas mejor.

–Si eso me permite dormir esta noche, sería genial - Habló Mikasa, soltando un suspiro.

–Te aseguro que esta noche podrás descansar-Le prometió Jean, mirándola a los ojos. Mikasa asintió, bajando levemente la mirada.

–Gracias por todo, doctor- Le agradeció ella. Y lo decía en serio, nunca iba a olvidar lo que hizo por ella, aun siendo su trabajo, jamás olvidaría el dolor que sintió y todo lo que él hizo para quitarlo completamente.

–Jean- Respondió él, mientras terminaba de hacer la receta médica- Puedes llamarme Jean, no soy tan viejo.

Le tendió el papel, Mikasa lo tomó para doblarlo y guardarlo en su bolso.

–Gracias por todo, Jean- Le agradeció ella, sonriendo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, sin saber si era por el calor de los focos que iluminaban la consulta o por la sonrisa que él le daba de regreso.

–De nada, Mikasa. Me alegro que ahora te sientas mejor.

Rico, la asistente dental, observó la escena en silencio, mientras ordenaba y limpiaba el instrumental. Lamentó tener que interrumpir el momento especial e inusual que se había formado entre los dos jóvenes.

–Disculpa, Mikasa- Habló, ambos se dirigieron hacia ella - Debes agendar tu próxima hora con el doctor.

Mikasa asintió y se acercó al computador junto a ella para agendar una nueva fecha y seguir tratándose. Jean, la observaba desde su asiento, mientras pensaba que no podía amar más su profesión en esos momentos.

….

–¡Es la chica de mis sueños, Connie!-

Jean estaba cómodamente sentado en la consulta de su mejor amigo y colega, Connie Springer, quién lo escuchaba atento, mientras atendía a un paciente, un niño de unos 10 años. Connie era ortodoncista y sus principales pacientes era niños. Ya llevaba media hora escuchando a su amigo hablar de su "paciente estrella".

–La has visto sólo una vez ¿De qué diablos hablas?

–Eso da lo mismo. Cuando uno sabe, sabe y punto- Jean bebió un sorbo de su botella de agua y sonrió- Si la hubieses visto, Connie. Nunca había conocido a una chica como ella: Hermosa, sexy, dulce, educada, inteligente...

–Y con caries -Agregó Connie, riendo. Giró hacia su amigo que le dio una mirada fea- Ya, ya son bromas ¿Pero estás consciente de que es tu paciente ahora y eso no es éticamente correcto?

–Ya lo sé. Pero algún día le daré el alta médica y entonces la invitaré a salir, será mi novia, mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos- Habló Jean, sonriendo como idiota. Connie puso los ojos en blanco. De todo el tiempo que conocía a su amigo, jamás lo había visto así por una chica.

–Suena a demasiadas actividades para una sola cena- Bromeó, le causaba gracia escucharlo así- Al menos es bueno saber que ya te cansaste de tontear con las asistentes dentales.

Jean era conocido por ser un buen dentista y su trabajo era muy valorado en el Centro Dental. Pero también cargaba con una pequeña y, no menos importante, fama de galán. Llevaba mucho tiempo soltero, sin una relación estable. Su última novia formal se había ido de la ciudad por estudios y desde ahí, sólo se había dedicado a tener citas o salidas sin mayores compromisos. Y pasar tantas horas a la semana en su trabajo, le hacía más factible tener acercamientos con alguna asistente dental, la mayoría eran jóvenes y enganchaban con su estampa de odontólogo guapo y exitoso. Rico Brzenska, su asistente, no entraba en esta categoría. Ella era mayor que él y estaba casada con hijos. Además, de actuar más como su madre, que como su ayudante.

–Ah, no- Jean negó con la cabeza - Esto no es tonteo, Connie. Esto es real: Estoy enamorado. Estoy enamorado de Mikasa Ackerman.

–Por favor, Jean- Connie soltó el instrumental y se giró hacia él - ¿Enamorado? ¡No sabes nada de ella!

– ¿Qué importa? ¡Tenemos toda una vida para conocernos!-Exclamó él, poniéndose de pie- Ya debe estar por llegar mi paciente ¿Nos vemos después?

–Sí, claro- Connie suspiró, volviendo a su labor- Trata de no "enamorarte" de otro paciente, por favor.

Jean soltó una carcajada y se retiró de la habitación. Connie terminó con su paciente, el niño se levantó del sillón dental, mientras observaba sus dientes con los aparatos frente a un espejo que Connie le entregó.

– ¿Te duelen los dientes, Alex?- Le preguntó, sabiendo que la ortodoncia siempre era desagradable para los niños. Pero el infante se encogió de hombros.

–Sólo un poco- Respondió el chiquillo, entonces se giró hacia él- Yo conozco a la Señorita Ackerman. Es maestra de Kínder en mi colegio-El niño sonrió - Y si, es muy linda y simpática como lo dijo el otro doctor.

Connie lo miró con sorpresa y luego sonrió. Al menos le tranquilizaba saber que la chica que había conquistado a su amigo, era completamente real.

….

Tal como se lo había prometido Jean, Mikasa pudo descansar esa noche, luego de un día angustiante y de intenso dolor. Aún sentía malestar, pero nada se comparaba al dolor que había tenido previamente. Sentía que había vuelto a nacer.

Tomó un desayuno liviano y partió rumbo a su trabajo con mucho más ánimo que el día anterior. Mikasa era parvularia en un colegio privado en un sector acomodado de Shiganshina. Amaba su trabajo y el contacto permanente con niños. Le gustaba influir en sus vidas de una forma u otra, y eso incluía, compartir con ellos, aspectos de su vida personal. Ese día no fue la excepción. Aquella mañana, Mikasa les contó su experiencia con el dentista, todo lo mal que lo pasó con el dolor y el final feliz que tuvo, gracias a la intervención a tiempo del odontólogo. Durante gran parte de la jornada, sus alumnos se dedicaron a dibujar dientes, un dentista con capa de héroe y a una profesora con mucho dolor.

– ¡Ay, Mika! ¡Ya imagino todo lo mal que lo pasaste! -Exclamó Sasha, su mejor amiga, abrazándola efusivamente -¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

–Mejor- Respondió Mikasa, había terminado su jornada laboral esa tarde y sólo quería relajarse. Se juntaron en la cafetería de la cual Sasha era dueña junto a su novio chef, Nikolo. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada, Sasha se sirvió un café con crema y un trozo de pastel de chocolate, Mikasa optó por un té verde de jazmín, aun sentía delicada su boca- Al menos ya no siento que quiera pegarme un tiro en la cabeza para dejar de sufrir

–Amiga, ese dolor debió ser terrible- Suspiró Sasha- ¿Pero qué te pasó? Ayer sólo leí tu mensaje avisando que estabas en la sala de espera ¿Te atendieron muy tarde?

Mikasa le relató toda la historia a su amiga. Desde que inició su calvario de dolor, la espera en el Centro Dental y su encuentro final con el dentista, a esas alturas su salvador.

–Creo que en algún momento pensé que todos los dentistas serían como el Doctor Uri- Mikasa bebió un sorbo de su té- Pero me equivoqué.

–Aun los hay simpáticos y atractivos- Comentó Sasha, dándole un mordisco a su pastel- ¡Seguro es gay!

Mikasa empezó a recordar a Jean: Sus facciones varoniles, su cabello medio largo y claro, sus ojos expresivos, su altura, su espalda ancha...

–Totalmente. Debe ser gay- Suspiró Mikasa -El lunes tengo que volver, debo continuar con mi tratamiento.

–Te puedo ir a buscar si quieres- Le propuso su amiga sonriendo- Vamos a mi casa, comemos algo y tratamos de arreglar este mundo ¿Qué tal?

Mikasa asintió sonriente, hace tiempo no tenía un panorama así con ella. Sus vidas tan opuestas la mantenían muy ocupadas y a veces no coincidían en los tiempos para poder verse. Algo bueno que rescatar de aquel macabro episodio de su muela maldita.

….

– ¿Cómo me veo?- Le preguntó Jean a Rico, su fiel asistente. Mikasa llegaría a su consulta en unos minutos y se sentía un poco ansioso ante la expectativa de volverla a ver.

Rico lo miró de arriba a abajo, encogiendo los hombros.

– ¿Cómo un dentista corriente?- Soltó con sorna. Jean frunció el ceño- Ya, ya. Te ves guapo, como siempre- Corrigió, él sonrió con altanería- Sólo baja las revoluciones, galán. La iré a buscar.

Rico salió de la consulta, dejándolo solo. Su asistente tenía razón, debía controlarse: Ante todo era un profesional y ella era su paciente. Si, era un ángel que había caído directo del cielo a su sillón dental, pero primero debía velar por su salud bucal antes de cualquier otra cosa.

–Hola- Esa dulce voz invadió sus oídos una vez más. Se giró y la encontró bajo el umbral de la puerta, radiante con su cabello negro suelto y esa mirada tan dulce que lo derretía.

–¡Mikasa!- Exclamó, sin poder contenerse. Rápidamente recuperó la compostura- Ah, ¿Cómo sigues?

–Mucho mejor- Respondió ella, ingresando, mientras se quitaba su abrigo y lo colocaba en una silla- Tenías razón, aun sigo con un poco de dolor pero ya puedo dormir por las noches.

–Genial, eso es bueno- Jean sonrió ampliamente. Mikasa asintió de buen humor- Entonces podemos continuar la siguiente parte del tratamiento.

Volvió a explicar la siguiente etapa del tratamiento. Ahora, Mikasa se sentía más tranquila y estaba entusiasmada con terminar lo antes posible. Extrañaría a su dentista estrella, pero quería mejorar lo antes posible. Le aplicó anestesia y se volcó a su labor, directo en su muela. Jean tenía que agradecer que fuera un profesional serio. Estar cerca de ella, lo ponía nervioso, pero cuando se trataba de salvar un diente, nada lo podía distraer.

Rico puso música desde el computador, para amenizar la jornada. Al igual que Connie, jamás había visto a Jean tan entusiasmado con una chica. Pero parecía más optimista que él otro dentista.

–Antes de terminar, te tengo que sacar otra radiografía- Le anunció, una vez acabo el procedimiento. Mikasa asintió- Acompáñame.

A veces prefería ser él quien tomaba las radiografías, así podía buscar los ángulos que más le acomodaban y tener una mejor apreciación de la estructura en la que estaba trabajando. Cuando llegaron, la asistente a cargo de imágenes, sonrió al ver a Jean. Él fue un poco más distante y le pidió usar el equipo. La profesional obedeció y se dispuso a salir, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada coqueta que él captó, pero que prefirió pasar por alto. Para su fortuna, Mikasa estaba demasiado distraída como para notar algo más entre ellos.

–Listo- Jean salió del biombo, una vez tomada la imagen. Se acercó a la pantalla y observó la imagen. Sonrió satisfecho- Salió perfecto.

–Que bien- Dijo Mikasa, poniéndose de pie. - Nos vemos la próxima semana entonces.

–Así es- Respondió Jean.

Un silencio se formó entre los dos. Jean iba a decir algo, pero la puerta se abrió y la asistente dental le preguntó si ya se había desocupado el equipo para seguir tomando radiografías.

–Vamos - Le dijo Jean a Mikasa. Volvieron a su consulta, Mikasa tomó sus pertenencias y él se ofreció a acompañarla hacia la salida.

–Gracias por todo, Jean- Hablo ella, a su lado- Creo que de verdad superé mi fobia a los dentistas gracias a ti.

–No fue nada- Él se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole con galantería- Tú eres una paciente ejemplar.

Mikasa soltó una risita, mientras se arreglaba un mechón de su cabello. Levantó la mirada y se acercó a él para darle un casto beso en la mejilla.

–Nos vemos, Jean- Se despidió ella. Él quedó unos segundos como una piedra.

–Adiós, Mikasa- Murmuró con voz torpe. Mikasa ya se había alejado y él optó por volver a su consulta, sentía que flotaba.

Cuando Mikasa se encaminó a la salida, se cruzó con Sasha, quién la estaba esperando en los sillones de la sala de espera, como lo habían acordado. Sin embargo, la miraba de su amiga le extrañó, era una mirada de como si la hubiese descubierto haciendo alguna maldad.

– ¿Sasha?- Preguntó ella. Su amiga abrió los ojos y levantó el dedo, indicando hacia donde Jean había desaparecido, al final del pasillo.

– ¿Él es tu dentista?- Soltó por fin la joven. Mikasa asintió-¿ÉL?

–Sí, él es mi supuesto dentista gay… ¿Qué pasa?- No alcanzó a recibir respuesta, cuando su mejor amiga la arrastró hacia el ascensor, donde entraron las dos solas. -¿Sasha?

–¿Es una broma? - Exclamó su amiga, haciendo toda clase de gestos teatrales habidos y por haber- ¡Él no es gay! - Chilló- ¡Mi radar gay acaba de explotar cuando lo vio!

–Pero tú dijiste…

–Ni siquiera lo había visto antes ¡Eran conjeturas mías!- Exclamó su amiga. Mikasa la miró sin entender- Y la cara de bobo que puso cuando te despediste de él y le diste ese beso en la mejilla ¡Ah! Mikasa, le gustas. Te lo doy firmado.

Mikasa frunció el ceño. Sasha estaba delirando y diciendo incoherencias. Jean era su dentista, había una gran barrera entre paciente y médico que los separaba. Si, era atractivo y amable, a veces parecía un poco creído, pero era preocupado por su salud. Sasha no sabía de lo que hablaba.

Salieron del ascensor, aún con el tema del dentista como centro de conversación. Se subieron al auto de Sasha, mientras su mejor amiga seguía analizando todo lo que vio.

–Deberías salir con él, Mika- Propuso, sonriendo ampliamente- ¡Dale una oportunidad!

–¡Estás loca, es mi dentista! - Saltó Mikasa- Es parte de su trabajo tratarme bien - No confundas las cosas, Sasha.

–¿Y? Algún día te dará el alta médica y será un hombre soltero dentro del mercado- Habló su amiga, más calmada, frente al volante- Vamos, Mika. Llevas mucho tiempo soltera…

–Y estoy bien así, muchas gracias- Contestó de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos.

–Sólo te pido que no te cierres a las oportunidades ¿Ya?- Insistió Sasha- Quiero que seas feliz, amiga.

–Te lo agradezco- Respondió Mikasa, sonriendo. Sasha sonrió- Supongo que debería socializar un poco más.

–Ajá. Y no puedes negar que te pusiste súper contenta al saber que tu dentista ya no es gay… -Bromeó con una risita picara. Mikasa puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¡Claro que no!- Respondió ella- Aparte sería raro, no sé. Revisó mi boca, me sacó la caries ¿No te parece un poco mata pasiones?

–Quizás, pero podría haber sido peor… podría haber sido ginecólogo...

–Esa es la peor comparación que podrías haber hecho, Sasha - Mikasa la miró con espanto, aun así no pudo evitar reírse. Sasha rió con ella- Eres terrible.

–Igual me amas, reconócelo.

–Quizás un poco más que ayer- Rió Mikasa.

….

Mikasa se observó al espejo en el pequeño del baño en el Centro Dental. Hoy era su última sesión con Jean y debía reconocer que estaba un poco ansiosa. Culpaba en parte a Sasha por todas esas cosas que le dijo, que le diera una oportunidad a su dentista y saliera con él ¿Una oportunidad? ¿Con qué base? Lo más sano era pensar que Jean era un dentista con vocación de servicio y trato personalizado.

Pero una parte de ella lo no quería reconocer.

–Hola, Mikasa- Rico, la asistente dental, se acercó a ella en la sala de espera- ¿Vamos?

Asintió en silencio y la siguió al pasillo, mientras una oleada de emoción la invadía. Cuando llegó a la consulta, Jean la recibió como siempre: Amable y caballero. Ella lo saludó de vuelta con cierta timidez, mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre una silla. Esta vez andaba con más carga que nunca, ya que traía consigo todo el material para sus alumnos de la semana. En un breve descuido, el bolso lleno de material didáctico infantil cayó al suelo, desparramado sobre el piso de la consulta.

–Te ayudo- Se ofreció Jean, agachándose junto a ella. Tomó uno de los papeles y lo miró curioso - ¿Eres profesora?

–Educadora de párvulos- Lo corrigió ella, levantando la cabeza, quedando a la altura de él. Jean sonrió, entregándole los papeles.

–Qué bonita profesión- Le dijo él, mirándola con dulzura. Ella sonriendo con timidez, guardó el material rápidamente y se puso de pie. -¿Lista para tu última sesión?

Ella asintió entusiasmada. Aunque dentro de ella todo gritaba que no, que no quería que fuese su última visita. Se acomodó en el sillón y dejó que Jean terminara de tratar su muela. Esta vez fue un procedimiento mucho más breve que los anteriores. Jean le dio las indicaciones finales, le sugirió un control en tres meses más.

–Por fin eres libre- Le dijo él, tratando de esconder su disgusto- Y tu muela está perfecta.

–Gracias por todo, Jean- Agradeció Mikasa, una vez más- Al menos podré enseñarle a mis alumnos que no hay nada de malo en ir al dentista.

–Seguro que ya saben, muchos dentistas hacen charlas educativas en los colegios - Jean sonrió- Y van con ese ridículo disfraz de muela, "Muelin", el karma de todo estudiante de odontología.

–Pues no, de todo el tiempo que he estado nunca hemos tenido una charla sobre salud dental- Insistió ella, mientras se ponía su abrigo. Jean la observó en silencio, hasta que por fin habló.

–Yo puedo hacer una si quieres- Se ofreció espontáneamente. Mikasa giró hacia él y lo miró curiosa - Los viernes trabajo hasta temprano, podría ir un rato a tu colegio y hablar con tus alumnos sobre caries y correcto cepillado de los dientes.

– ¿Te vas a disfrazar de muela?-Preguntó ella divertida. Jean negó con la cabeza, poniendo cara de espanto, Mikasa soltó una risa suave- Es una buena idea. Déjame conversar con la directora mañana.

–Genial, avísame- Jean anotó su teléfono en una receta médica y se la entregó- Estaré encantado de ayudar, Mikasa.

Ella le dio gracias y se despidió. No era una mala idea, al contrario, era otra oportunidad para volverlo a ver.

….

A la mañana siguiente, Mikasa conversó con su jefa y directora, Hange Zoe, quien se mostró muy entusiasmada con que los niños aprendan a cuidar sus dientes y que mejor que un profesional del área, fuese el encargado de instruirlos. Tal vez, si la iniciativa resultaba podría extenderse a otros niveles.

–Siempre tan preocupada por tus alumnos, Mikasa ¡Me encanta! - La halagó. Mikasa sólo se limitó a sonreír, sin querer reconocer que fue idea del propio dentista hacer esta actividad - Pregúntale si puede el viernes al mediodía, sería genial que hiciera la charla junto al kínder de Historia también.

Mikasa llamó a Jean apenas salió del despacho de la directora para confirmar la actividad. Él le prometió que estaría ese día y que ya había conseguido alguien quién cargue con la gran responsabilidad de ser "Muelín".

–Oye, Jean - Floch, el periodoncista que trabajaba en la consulta dental, lo miró de mala gana- Se que estoy en deuda contigo porque me reemplazaste unos días, pero esto es abuso ¿Por qué me tengo que disfrazar de "Muelín"?

Jean lo ignoró. Era viernes y se dirigían rumbo al colegio donde trabajaba Mikasa. Pero ante la insistencia de su colega, terminó por colmar su paciencia.

¡Porque yo lo digo y ya!- Le gritó de mala gana, estacionando el auto fuera del establecimiento. Cuando se bajó, Mikasa estaba en la entrada principal esperando por él, haciéndole señas con una mano. Jean sonrió al verla, devolviéndole el gesto. Floch lo miró con curiosidad, luego miró a Mikasa y finalmente asintió.

– ¡Ahora entiendo todo!- Exclamó con sorna. Jean sacó el disfraz del portamaletas y se lo tiró.

–Cállate. Tu no entiendes nada -Habló cortante. No le interesaba darle más explicaciones a su compañero - Y ya vístete de una maldita vez.

Mikasa se acercó a ellos para saludarlos. Jean le presentó a Floch y Mikasa les avisó que la directora quería conocerlos primero antes de ir al salón.

– ¿Eres estudiante?- Le preguntó Mikasa a Floch, quién cargaba el disfraz.

–Soy periodoncista, trabajo con Jean - Aclaró él- Pero también soy un muy buen amigo y quise venir ayudar. Todo sea por los niños.

Jean le dio una mirada asesina. Conocía a Floch y su horrendo sarcasmo. Sin embargo, a Mikasa le pareció una acción muy valorable de su parte.

–Muchas gracias. Los niños han estado esperando toda la semana para poder conocer a Muelin - Le dijo ella con dulzura.

–No los decepcionaré- Le prometió el dentista. Jean puso los ojos en blanco. Ya tendría la oportunidad de vengarse de ese idiota.

Hange se encontró con ellos en el patio principal. Le agradeció a ambos dentistas por venir y hablar con los niños. Les propuso también hacer más charlas en otros niveles si esta resultaba. La prueba de fuego eran los niños de kínder, pues solía ser más inquietos y curiosos que los más grandes. Cuando llegaron al salón, estaban los dos cursos de Kínder, eran alrededor de treinta niños, todos inquietos y chillones, acompañados de Historia, la otra parvularia y amiga de Mikasa.

La directora Hange fue encargada de presentar al Doctor Kirstein y su amigo "Muelin". Los niños estaban eufóricos al ver al singular personaje. Jean trató de hacer la charla lo más interactiva posible, haciendo que los niños participaran y respondieran preguntas sobre las caries y cómo cepillarse sus dientes. En medio de la actividad, Historia se acercó a Mikasa.

– ¿Él es tu dentista?- Le susurró la joven. Mikasa asintió- ¡Es súper lindo! Y que tierno que haya querido venir a hablar con los niños.

–Sí, fue muy amable en venir-Sonrió Mikasa, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Jean.

–Y mucho más lindo que haya hecho esto por ti- Rió Historia bajito. Mikasa se sonrojó.

–Es su trabajo…

–"Es su trabajo" ¡Si, claro! - Rió Hange, metiéndose en la conversación de ambas- Te mira como león frente a un pedazo de carne, Mikasa.

–¡Claro que no!- Exclamó Historia- ¡La mira como si fuera su reina! -Suspiró poniendo cara de soñadora- ¡Es tan galán!

Mikasa prefirió no opinar y prestar atención a la actividad. Jean les explicaba a los niños como se podía "enfermar" una muela, mientras "Muelin" animaba y hacía toda clase de teatro, haciendo a los menores reír.

–¿Saben cómo se siente un diente cuando tiene caries?- Preguntó Jean, recibiendo un rotundo "No" de los niños- Se siente muy mal, con mucho dolor, como si le hubiesen pegado muy feo. Así- Toma a "Muelin" y lo tira al suelo, haciendo que Floch se retorciera de dolor y fuera incapaz de ponerse de pie con ese incómodo disfraz- Así se siente. No se preocupen, Muelin es un excelente actor. - Los niños exclamaron asombrados, las profesoras un atónitas al ver al hombre en el suelo, mientras desde el piso, Floch levantaba un pulgar, dando a entender que aún estaba vivo.

Cuando terminó la charla, los niños se fueron al patio a jugar, todos con cepillos y pastas dentales de regalo, cortesía del centro dental. Antes de eso Mikasa e Historia tuvieron que controlar a un niño que decidió que sería buena idea seguir los pasos de Jean y se dedicó que patear al pobre Floch en el suelo.

– ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Mikasa a un adolorido Muelín.

–¡De maravillas!- Mintió Floch, sobándose las pantorrillas- ¡Amo hacer esto!

Historia amablemente se ofreció invitarlo a la cafetería de la escuela a tomar algo, dejando a Jean y Mikasa solos en el salón de Kínder.

–Creo que no lo hice tan mal- Jean rompió el silencio, mientras Mikasa ordenaba los escritorios de sus alumnos.

–Estuvo perfecto, le caíste bien a los niños - Respondió ella. Jean se acercó a ella, sólo un pequeño pupitre los separaba.

–Yo sólo espero caerle bien a su profesora- Soltó finalmente, mirándolo a los ojos. Mikasa sonrió.

–Claro que sí- Dijo ella, mientras recogía unos libros de cuentos, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

Jean sonrió, mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello, tratando de esconder su ansiedad. Hasta que finalmente habló.

–Mikasa ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche?-

Dejó de recoger los libros y lo miró seriamente. Jean sintió que se le apretaba la boca del estómago ¿La había cagado? ¿Había sido muy directo? Probablemente, pero le daba igual. Ya lo había hecho, después de esperar mucho tiempo y respetar la ética profesional y un montón de burocracia que le parecía casi absurda.

Mikasa se acercó a él, sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro, negando suavemente con la cabeza

–Es complicado, Jean- Dijo por fin. Jean la miró sin entender a qué se refería.

–¿Complicado? - Alzó una ceja- ¿Por qué?

–Porque... - Mikasa soltó un suspiro exagerado- Tendría que buscar otro dentista.

Jean sonrió ampliamente, mientras el alma regresaba a su cuerpo.

–Eso no es problema. La carrera está colapsada de todas formas, ya encontrarás otro- Respondió él, con una sonrisa- Sólo no vayas donde Floch - Bromeó, ella rió- Podría pasar por ti a las nueve.

–Claro, te daré mi dirección- De su dental de parvularia, sacó un lápiz de tinta y tomando su mano, anotó su dirección. Apenas terminó de escribir, el timbre sonó, anunciando el retorno a clases- Nos vemos, Jean.

–Nos vemos, Mikasa- Respondió él sin dejar de sonreír, antes de que los alumnos empezaran a regresar a clases.

Cuando llegó al patio principal, Floch lo esperaba en una de las bancas, con el disfraz de Muelin a su lado.

–¿Cómo te fue con la profesora?- Preguntó curioso. Jean le enseñó su mano, con la dirección escrita por ella- ¡Genial! ¿Crees que yo tenga oportunidad con la otra parvularia?

–Lo dudo- Respondió Jean con sorna. Floch suspiró decepcionado- Vamos, te invito almorzar para compensar todas las patadas que te llegaron hoy.

…..

Mikasa revisó la hora en el reloj acomodado sobre su mesa de noche. Faltaban unos minutos para que Jean fuera por ella. Se miró su espejo de cuerpo entero y se contempló, con un poco de nerviosismo, pensando en las palabras de Sasha, de que fuera más sociable, en los ánimos de Historia y en los extraños consejos de citas de Hange. Se observó con detalle: Su cabello rozando los hombros bien peinado, maquillaje sutil, su vestido lila que resaltaba su figura y unos zapatos elegantes que la hacían ver un poco más alta.

Su teléfono sonó, avisando la entrada de un mensaje. Era Jean, anunciando que ya estaba abajo. Mikasa le respondió que iba saliendo, tuvo dudas si invitarlo a pasar. Pero finalmente tomó su chaqueta y una pequeña cartera y se dirigió rumbo a los ascensores.

Apenas salió del edificio y se encontró con un sonriente Jean, esperándola fuera de su auto, todos los nervios e inseguridades se esfumaron.

Fueron a un bonito restaurant italiano. Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Mikasa que saldría con el dentista que salvó su muela o a Jean, que sería flechado por una paciente, a ambos les hubiese parecido inaudito. Pero ahí estaban, juntos, conversado y conociéndose sin las barreras de la ética profesional. Juntos como dos jóvenes interesados el uno por el otro.

Jean le habló de su trabajo como dentista, profesión que lo terminó por conquistar gracias a la influencia de su padre, un odontólogo de gran trayectoria. Su familia, compuesta por sus padres y su hermana menor, vivía Trost, su ciudad natal, pero él estaba en Shiganshina desde que salió de la Universidad y llegó a hacer su especialidad, para terminar consiguiendo un trabajo y establecerse. Mikasa le habló de su vida en Shiganshina. Hija única de un matrimonio de profesores, su padre era profesor universitario y su madre, una profesora japonesa de español que se quedó en la ciudad, por amor.

Hablaron de los que les gustaba, de sus vidas fuera del trabajo y rieron. Y al final de la velada, cuando Jean fue a dejarla a su departamento, ocurrió. Él tomó la iniciativa y aunque, por tratarse de la primera cita, podría parecer un poco arriesgado ser tan osado, lo hizo igual. En el momento en que Mikasa se inclinó hacia él para besar su mejilla y despedirse, Jean corrió levemente su cara, rozando sus labios con los de ella. Mikasa no se movió y eso fue señal suficiente para él. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos, y la besó suavemente.

–Eres hermosa, Mikasa- Soltó él, aún cerca de su boca. Mikasa, con las mejillas sonrojadas, sonrió.

– ¿Aun con mi horrible diente?- Bromeó, tratando de ocultar la agitación y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo al tenerlo cerca. Jean asintió y volvió a besarla, ahora explorando su boca con la lengua, mientras con una mano libre desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad para así poder acortar un poco más la distancia de sus cuerpos.

Mikasa se dejó llevar por el momento. Mordía el labio inferior de Jean, al sentir como una de sus manos varoniles acariciaba sus muslos, levantando su vestido. Agradeció internamente el consejo de Hange de depilarse las piernas para la primera cita.

No sabía si era por el vino de la cena, porque hace tiempo no interactuaba con un hombre o porque Jean le parecía tremendamente atractivo y era excelente besando -eso no lo cuestionaba- pero Mikasa se sentía libre y atrevida.

– ¿Quieres subir a tomar algo?- Le propuso, alejándose levemente de él. Jean la miró a los ojos y asintió.

–Claro, vamos- Respondió él con una sonrisa, dándole un corto beso en los labios. Jean aseguró su vehículo y abrazados, subieron al departamento de Mikasa.

Una vez en el ascensor siguieron repartiéndose besos, caricias y uno que otro agarrón. A duras penas lograron llegar hasta la puerta principal. Mikasa buscaba las llaves en su cartera, mientras Jean besaba su cuello, haciéndole suaves cosquillas. Cuando por fin logró abrir la puerta, ni siquiera alcanzó a encender la luz, saltó a sus brazos y los besó apasionadamente, mientras se dejaban caer sobre el sillón de su sala. Las caricias y los besos tomaron mayor intensidad, empezaron a sacarse la primera capa de ropa que ya los molestaba y sus manos empezaron a recorrer partes de sus cuerpos, donde más los encendían.

Pero de un momento a otro Jean se detuvo. Mikasa lo miró sin entender.

–Creo que…- Musitó, con una sonrisa de resignación, con todo su cuerpo sobre ella- Creo que de verdad tendrás que servirme un té o algo.

–¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó ella, aún con sus piernas enredadas en el cuerpo de él.

–No venía preparado para esto precisamente- Le explicó él, aún un poco agitado - No traigo condones.

–Oh…- Soltó ella, observándolo en medio de la oscuridad. Entonces, se levantó levemente, sin que él se moviera de su sitio y tomando su rostro con ambas manos, lo besó. -Pero yo si tengo… vamos a mi habitación.

– ¿En serio?- Jean abrió los ojos sorprendido, no era común ver a una mujer preparada. Mikasa asintió con un dejo de timidez- Que moderna, me encanta- Rió, volviéndola a besar, mientras la alzaba del sillón y la conducía a su cuarto. Mikasa lo abrazó del cuello, sintiendo como el calor subía por todo su cuerpo, sin dejar de besarlo y acariciarlo, mientras tomaba nota mental de darle las gracias eternas a la Directora Hange por sus consejos para citas.

…...

Abrió los ojos, adaptándose poco a poco a la luz del sol que se asomaba entre las cortinas de su ventana. Miró alrededor, en el suelo había ropa desparramada, giró hacia el otro lado de la cama y lo encontró a él, durmiendo plácidamente. Empezó a recordaba todos los momentos que vivió anoche. Los besos, las caricias y todas las sensaciones que vivió en los brazos de Jean. Había muy alocado, algo que Mikasa Ackerman no había hecho jamás. Nunca antes había salido de su zona de confort. Hasta anoche.

¿Se arrepentía? ¡Absolutamente no! Pero poco a poco las posibles consecuencias de sus actos empezaron a invadir su mente. ¿Qué pensaría él de ella ahora? Quizás ya se aburrió, tomaría sus cosas para marcharse y no saber más de él ¿Pensará que era una chica fácil? De sólo imaginarse aquello, sintió una profunda punzada en su pecho.

Jean se movió levemente, despertando. Giró hacia ella y le sonrió. Mikasa sonrió de regreso, cubriendo su cuerpo desnuda con las sábanas.

–Buenos días, linda- La saludó, con voz somnolienta. Se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios. Mikasa se incorporó en la cama.

–Buenos días- Respondió ella, sonriendo- ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Tienes hambre?

Jean pudo percibir cierta ansiedad en sus palabras. La verdad es que había dormido de maravillas y efectivamente, tenía un poco de hambre, pero no sabía si era adecuado quedarse más tiempo en su departamento. Tampoco quería marcharse y que ella pensara que sólo había sido un polvo de una noche. Había sido una velada perfecta, con un final maravilloso.

–Si tú quieres…- Respondió finalmente. Mikasa salió de la cama y se cubrió con una bata de seda.

–Ya vuelvo, no me demoro- Le avisó, saliendo de su habitación rumbo a la cocina. Jean, quedando sólo en la habitación, se puso de pie, buscó su ropa interior, sus pantalones, se vistió y salió del cuarto en su búsqueda.

–¿Mikasa? -La vio sacar unas rebanadas de pan de una bolsa y colocarlas sobre un tostador- ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, si... estoy bien ¿Quieres té o café? - Preguntó rápidamente, mientras sacaba una taza del mueble. Pero Jean no estaba totalmente convencido, se acercó a ella y tomando su mano, hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

–¿Estás arrepentida de lo que pasó? - Le preguntó directamente, preocupado. Mikasa negó nerviosa.

–No, Jean. No me arrepiento de lo que pasó- Respondió ella, levantando la mirada. Sonrió con ternura, al ver la mirada de alivio que él le dio al oír su respuesta. Entonces su semblante cambió a uno más lúgubre- Pero… no quiero que tengas una mala impresión de mí.

–¿Mala impresión?

–Sí, porque yo no soy así- Empezó a explayarse- No soy de las mujeres que hace esto en la primera cita y no sé qué me pasó, quizás sea porque llevaba mucho tiempo soltera y nunca había hecho algo atrevido en mi vida hasta ahora- Se tapó la cara con las manos, avergonzada-¡Ni siquiera soy moderna! Esos condones los regalaron cuando fue una enfermera a dar clases de educación sexual a los alumnos de último año hace unas semanas atrás. La directora los repartió a los profesores también.

– ¿Bromeas?- Jean no pudo evitar reír al escuchar la última confesión de Mikasa. Ella asintió, sonriendo levemente. Jean se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos- Oye, jamás podría tener una mala impresión de ti. Y quizás lo que pasó anoche fue un poco precipitado, pero estuvo increíble. Tú me gustas. Me gustas desde el primer momento en que te vi, adolorida en la sala de espera. Y esperar poder estar contigo fue una maldita tortura - Acarició un mechón de su desordenado cabello con cariño.

Ella sintió una calidez en su pecho al escuchar sus palabras. Quizás había cosas en ella que no podía cambiar. Y no necesitaba ser distinto ni pretender serlo. Sabía muy bien porque hizo lo que hizo la noche anterior y se sentía bien con ello. Su corazón también se sentía bien. Se sentía demasiado bien.

–Para mí también fue una tortura no poder estar contigo y que sólo fueras mi dentista - Le dijo ella con sinceridad, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos- Tú también me gustas. Me gustas mucho, Jean.

Se besaron con ternura, pero poco a poco la pasión los empezó a invadir. Jean la empujó suavemente contra la mesa de la cocina, tratando de desatar el nudo de su bata, mientras ella besaba su cuello y desabrochaba su pantalón. Pero el momento se vio interrumpido cuando empezó a salir olor a pan quemado y humo en la pequeña cocina.

– ¡Se arruinó todo!- Se lamentó Mikasa apagando el tostador, botando el pan carbonizado - Prepararé más.

–Te ayudo- Se ofreció Jean, sacando otro plato del mueble - Desayunemos y luego podemos salir a pasear o ver una película.

– Me gusta la idea - Afirmó ella risueña, dándole un beso en mejilla - Tenemos tiempo.

–Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- Agregó Jean, mirándola con cariño.

Habían encontrado el amor en el lugar menos esperado ¡Y todo gracias a una odiosa caries!

…

 **N/A** : Esta fue una volada muy loca que se me ocurrió, así que gracias al que se animó a leer! xD No soy dentista, así que pido las disculpas si algunas partes "técnicas" del fic no son tan precisas como en la realidad. La experiencia personal me ayudó mucho ;) saludos!


End file.
